Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014)
Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (ライトニング リターンズ ファイナルファンタジーXIII) is a console action role-playing video game developed and published by Square Enix for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on November 21, 2013 in Japan and on February 14, 2014 in North America. The game serves as a sequel to Final Fantasy XIII-2, concluding the story arc that began in Final Fantasy XIII. Voice Actors *Lightning - Ali Hillis *Hope Estheim - Vincent Martella *Lumina - Jessica DiCicco *Snow Villiers - Troy Baker *Serah Farron - Laura Bailey *Oerba Yun Fang - Rachel Robinson *Oerba Dia Vanille - Georgia Van Cuylenberg *Noel Kreiss - Jason Marsden *Caius Ballad - Liam O'Brien *Paddra Nsu-Yeul - Amber Hood *Mog - Bailey Gambertoglio *Sazh Katzroy - Reno Wilson *Dajh Katzroy - Andre Robinson *Cid Raines - Erik Davies *Chocolina - Julie Nathanson *Bhunivelze - Daniel Riordan ''' Voice Actors''' *Adam Bobrow *Adam J. Smith *Alexa Kahn *Alicya Packard *Alistair Duncan *Amanda C. Miller *Amanda Troop *Amelia Gotham *André Sogliuzzo *Andrew Bowen *Andrew Kishino - Stationmaster, The Meat Grill *Anna Graves *April Hong *April Stewart - Carla *Ashley Bell *Ashley Russo *Audrey Wasilewski *Austin Highsmith *Barry Dennen - Poltae Headman *Barry Trachtenberg *Becky Boxer *Ben Carroll *Ben Diskin - Holmes *Bill Holmes *Bob Joles *Brandon Keener *Brian Bloom *Brian George *Brian Kimmet *Brian T. Stevenson *Brian T. Delaney *Bruce Thomas *Bryce Papenbrook *Cam Clarke - Fleeing Man, Goddess's Disciple *Cara Pifko *Carlos Ferro *Cat Taber - Seila *Charlie Adler *Charlie Davis *Chris Cox *Chris Edgerly - Passenger *Chris Fries *Chris Parsons *Chris Smith - Male Fighter *Christina Pucelli *Christine Lakin *Cindy Robinson - Scared Boy *Colleen Foy *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Courtenay Taylor *Cree Summer *Crispin Freeman - Breezy Diner, Garrett *Dale Dickey *Daniel Bonjour *Daniella Jones *Danielle Judovitz - The Veggie Parlor, Watching Girl *Daran Norris *Darcy Rose *Darren O'Hare *Dave B. Mitchell *Dave Boat *Dave Wittenberg *David Forseth *David Lodge - Adonis, Darius *Debi Derryberry - Lyla *Devan Leos *Dina Sherman - Erine, Louise *Edita Brychta *Elaine Torres *Eliza Jane Schneider *Elle Newlands *Eric Artell *Eric Bauza *Eric Loomis *Eric Lopez *Erica Luttrell *Erin Fitzgerald - Sarala, Traveler *Ethan Peck *Fred Tatasciore - Rubrio *Fryda Wolff *Georgie Kidder *Gideon Emery *Greg Berg *Greg Chun *Gregg Berger *Grey DeLisle *Haley Powell *Hayden Byerly *Hope Levy *James Horan - Lazy Station Worker, Sentry *Jamie Alexander *Jason Frankovitz *Jason LaShea *Jason Spisak - Bhakti *Jay Preston *JB Blanc - Assistant Director, Chef Aryas, Fireworks Boss, Resident, Surveying Man *Jeannie Elias - Aremiah, Moglin *Jennifer Hale *Jesse Corti *Jesse Snyder *Jessica Gee - Fireworks Admirer, Slaughterhouse Zoe *Jill Talley *Jim Connor *Jim Cummings - Cleric *Jim Meskimen *Joe Smith *Joey D'Auria *Joey Gibson *John Bentley *John Mariano *Jon Curry *John Olson *Jorjeana Marie *Josh Keaton - Tomesso *Julia McIlvaine *Julian Stone *Juliette Landau *Kaiji Tang *Kamali Minter *Karen Strassman - Goddess's Disciple, Thirteen *Kari Wahlgren - Brella *Kate Higgins - Savanah *Kate Miller *Katelin Petersen *Kath Soucie *Katy Townsend *Keith Ferguson *Keith Silverstein - Sentry *Kelly Jean Badgley *Kelly Stables *Kevin Delaney *Kevin Noonchester *Keythe Farley *Kim Mai Guest *Kimberly Brooks *Kirk Thornton - Armand *Kyle Hebert *Kym Hoy *Lara Jill Miller *Laraine Newman *Larry Cedar *Laura Post *Leigh Allyn Baker *Lex Lang *Lori Rom *Lori Tritel *Maggie Baird *Marissa Holmes *Mark Silverman *Mary Lynn Wissner *Mary-Elizabeth McGlynn - Cautious Bandit, Cornelia, Researcher, Tilda *Matt King *Matt Olsen *Matt Taylor *Matthew Mercer *Mela Lee *Michael Bell *Michael Benyar *Michael Gough - Proud Pyrotechnician, Stubborn Old Man *Michael Yurchak - Black Market Dealer, Traveler *Michelle Ruff - Armena, Myka *Michelle Sargent *Michele Specht *Misty Lee *Mona Marshall *Nan McNamara *Natalina Maggio *Neil Kaplan *Nick Jameson - Inquisitor, Seger, Thorton *Nickie Bryar *Nicolas Roye *Nolan North *Olivia Hack *Pamela Adlon *Pat Fraley - Gordon Gourmet *Pat Pinney - Drunk Pyrotechnician *Patricia Ja Lee *Patrick Seitz - Passenger, Warehouse Employee *Paul Eiding - Diviner I *Paulette Ivory *Peter Beckman - Professor Lathom *Peter Jason *Peter Renaday - Dr. Gysahl, Secutor *Phil Morris *Phil Proctor - Seedy's Owner *Quinton Flynn *Rachel McFarland *Rebecca Davis *Rebecca Reidy *Reed Rudy *Richard Epcar *Robin A. Downes - Passenger *Rochelle Greenwood *Roxanne Ortega *Roy Samuelson *Ryan Smith *Salli Saffioti - Nadia, Resident *Sam Riegel - Virgil *Shane Stevens *Shawna Wesley *Stacey Aswad *Stefan Marks *Stephanie Lemelin *Stephanie Panisello *Stephanie Riggio *Stephanie Sheh - Candice *Steve Blum - Ranulph *Steve Staley *Sylvia Aimerito *T.J. Storm *Tara Platt - Pious Cleric *Tara Sands *Terri Douglas *Tess Masters *Tessa Auberjonois *Tia Texada *Tim Russ *Tom Bromhed *Tom Kenny *Tory Thompson *Traci Lords *Travis Willingham *Vanessa Marshall - Cardesia, Innkeeper *Vic Mignona - Clerk *Wally Wingert - Innkeeper, Outfitters *Wendee Lee - Mother *William Mapother *Yuri Lowenthal - Seven Category:Video Games Category:2013 Video Games